Greece
by Appacio
Summary: A Spartan must do what is best for his country and his people. He must sacrifice everything that he is to protect the state. But must he sacrifice his heart, in what is a necessary move to save Greece. War is never pretty, but neither is love.


Author's Note: I've simply read too many fanfictions centered around the Hogwarts and schooling era. Well, I've made this story to give an insight on how the Potter cast would act out of storyline, and into the ancient world. I have not abandoned on "Of Gods and Shadows," even if it seems so. I've just been busy with studying these few years. I think it is about time to continue on with my stories. Thank you all for waiting. Enjoy.

Set during the ancient time of city-states and powerful armies roaming around the Mediterranean, the fledgling influence of Rome is growing by the day. A fatal assassination leaves the Great Caesar dead, and a brutal but powerful house grabs at Rome to not only make it one of the most powerful forces to be reckoned with, but also the deadliest and most corrupt. Slowly, the peninsula of Italy is overtaken by the growing power of Rome, as massive amounts of citizens are left in the fires of the moving Roman Army. Now, with Italy secured, the powers of Rome look upon its neighbors for conquest, and the last greatness of Greece stands in its way. Through this adventure of diplomacy, corruption, and deceit, the two great countries eye each other from across the tiny amount of water separating them. A deal is about to be struck, the clock set. We are heading towards a war that would involve all of the Mediterranean. Egypt lies in darkness, and the Germanic tribes of the North are poised to strike. The setting has been laid. Let love twist this story, but also save multiple lives and maybe...its power would save much more.

Please, allow me to introduce to you, 'Greece.'

-Apaccio

* * *

The night was quiet. Tiberius overlooked the grand roman palace, his legion of triarii followed behind him, spears raised in the cool air. Their leather shoes marched in sync. The act was about to occur. Julius Caesar, the greatest conqueror to the know world, was about to be betrayed.

In the hall, where the conspirators sat with Caesar, a dark and chilling feeling crept up their spines. A great deed was about to happen in Rome, or so they thought.

The scene that unfolded next was one that would be remembered through history. Eight men leapt out of their seats, the sight of harsh and cold metal daggers in their hands as they one by one charged at the great Julius Caesar. Caesar's solid frame endured seven stabs, holding his ground, before Marcus Junius Brutus, face red with anger, stabbed his own dagger in the very heart of Caesar.

Blue eyes met green. Julius Caesar was astounded. He couldn't believe what he had just seen with his very eyes. The pain of that last dagger seemed to stab deep into his soul as he felt his very own warm blood soak his magnificent white and red robes. Caesar uttered his last words.

"Et tu, Brute? Then fall, Caesar." The body of Rome's greatest conqueror fell lifelessly to the floor with a thud, its eight conspirators staring wide eyed at the bloody carcass. Brutus felt a cold chill sweep into the conference room. He looked at his friends.

Cinna, overwhelmed with joy, uttered out "Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny is dead!"

Brutus could only look up at the empty sky. "Fates, we will know your pleasures." Quickly, he ran out of the marble hall, past the billowing banisters of the roman senate and out into the night where Tiberius was waiting.

"The deed is done." He informed the captain. "Caesar is inside. It is time for a new age of Roman domination."

Tiberius looked at Brutus, seeing the emptiness inside the man's eyes. "Marc Antony and Octavius would surely look for revenge upon this reckless action. It is not safe to hold the reins of Rome with such enemies in the capital."

"No, not me," Brutus announced. "I will be far from this place, at least until the next emperor to be crowned manages to change the heart of Rome and explain to the people that what I've done was for them."

Tiberius could only frown. "I hope you're not pointing to…"

"Lucius Malfoy," Brutus answered confidently. "He was an avid politician throughout the years, who is said to have the very blood of earlier emperors run through his veins. He will be the next emperor."

Tiberius looked at his men uneasily, and at the seven conspirators walking out of the palace with accomplished auras and eyes as happy as ever. _So this is how freedom and liberty are thrown away,_ he thought, noticing his men stomping the floor as a sign of glory for the conspirators; _with loud cheers and echoing applause._

No matter how much he disliked the matter, his duty was to serve his house, the house of Brutii. By morning, shades of green would coat the walls of Rome. As a city mourns for its fallen leader, a new kind of tyranny would soon plague the land.

* * *

"Harry! You're back!" Eva lunged off of the recliner she sat in, ignoring the calls of her caretakers as she quickly ran through the courtyard to greet her older brother, engulfing him in a hug.

"Oy!" Harry muffed, trying to free a little space for his lungs as his little sister gave him a gripping hug. "Sis, what in the-"

"How can you just do that!" Eva retorted, her beautiful emerald eyes looked deeply into the emerald eyes of her brother. "How could you just leave without ever telling me! It's been four years!"

Harry looked down at his sister. "I apologize. Father sent me south the moment Sirius became King of Sparta. He wished for me to get trained by Spartans whilst the peace between Athens and Sparta still existed."

Eva pouted, obviously not pleased with his answer. "That doesn't mean you couldn't inform your own little sister." She let go of her brother, and for once, noticed the amount Harry had grown. He was now eighteen, and a fully grown man; not the skinny little fourteen year old who had run with her across the green fields outside of Athens every afternoon after formal schooling.

James, the commanding General of the Athenian army, was displeased with the way Harry was growing up. He was spoiled, and wasn't able to do anything to his liking. Without the consent of the family, Harry was automatically sent to Sirius in Sparta. Harry felt a deep anger grow inside of him as the thought of his father wandered through his mind. After his twelfth birthday, Harry had expressed to his father that he wanted to follow Remus Lupin in becoming a scholar. Displeased with the thought, James quickly sent Harry into the Athenian army.

Years went by, as Harry failed through officer school, often finding time away from studies to mellow around the city, studying its history and architecture. Even if James had been displeased with his son's failing grades in officer school, Harry's promise as a young scholar seemed bright. Lily, Harry's mother had convinced James that a bright mind was necessary to becoming a commander in the army. She understood Harry's interest in philosophy, so she directed Harry's studies away from the physical aspects of war and towards the strategy of war. In this newfound concept, Harry excelled wonderfully.

"Mother…" Harry whispered softly. Eva slowly grabbed her brother's hands into her own. A solemn aura fell over the Potter villa. "Come Eva," Harry said, shaking out of his thoughts. He gave his brass helmet one of the caretakers before moving towards the inner courtyard garden, his velvet robe flowing behind him. "It is late, and you need your sleep."

"But I don't want to."

"Tomorrow is a big day, we need rest, especially you."

Eva pouted, but did as directed, following her caretakers towards her chamber. Harry could only watch her slender silhouette in the moonlight move towards the back of the villa.

"Oomph!" Harry retorted as a shock as he was once again gripped by Eva in a hug. This time, she didn't let go, holding tightly onto his cloak.

"I missed you Harry. Promise me," her emerald eyes looked deeply into his. "Never leave me like that again. Not for four years. I've been so lonely."

"Promise." Harry gave his a weak smile." He sighed. He had not been ready to experience the loss that overtook his family over the past few years. Even worse, he couldn't stop the feeling of guilt of leaving his sister at such a young age.

Lily, on a trip to northern Greece, seemed to vanish off the face of the Earth. Nothing was heard of her for years, so the citizens in Athens mourned the death of Lily Potter. Enraged by the rumors that her caravan had been attacked by bandits to the north, Harry sought revenge. James, finding the time perfect to cultivate Harry's anger into something more productive, sent him into Sparta to train as a soldier, leaving Eva at home sadly lonely, and without her brother.

One year later, in the battle against tribe warriors in the northern border of Greece, James Potter was killed in battle. News spread quickly. It hit Harry like a spear into his heart. Sirius, a brutal but wise king of Sparta urged Harry to not act upon emotions but to be solid as a rock in his time of loss. There was no space in a Spartan to mourn loss. Harry was taught to honor his father's death, and forced to forget about the whereabouts of his sister. Sirius, seeing the pain in Harry's eyes as the days went by, made him a promise that Remus Lupin would watch over Eva in Athens.

Another three years would pass until this very day. Harry Potter was once again standing in front of his sixteen year old sister, emerald looked into emerald.

He was definitely glad to be home.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, high councilman of Athens, looked at the parchment in hand with furrowed eyebrows. He could not believe what he had just read.

"It is a grave situation indeed," Lupin answered, addressing the silence. "Caesar is dead."

"And Rome wants us to recognize Lucius Malfoy as its new emperor." Dumbledore remarked. Lupin looked at the other message written on the parchment.

_As a sign of peace and prosperity, the Malfoy family would courteously invite a member of Athens to their estate for a weekend of peace. The house of Brutii and Rome promise that no diplomatic talks would be engaged during the retreat. _

Lupin almost laughed. "I've never heard of this! Who do they think they are?"

"They are the new Rome," Dumbledore answered, looking at the green snake emblem emblazed on the seal of the parchment. "This would be a high insult to them if we did not comply with their wishes."

"We need to send someone there as our eyes and ears to what new things are happening in the Roman Empire," Remus remarked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said. "I have the perfect candidate."

Remus was confused. "Our messenger is currently in Cairo, and our current commanding officer is at the front lines in Thessalonica."

"Those were not who I had in mind." Dumbledore interjected. He looked at his pupil. "I do believe that tonight is when the son of James Potter comes back from Sparta. Has he arrived at the Potter residence yet?"

"I'll look into it in the morning," Remus answered. "Erika, Melina, and Penelope are currently in residence at the Potter villa. Erika was close friends with Lily before she lost her husband to war. Her daughters, Melina and Penelope are about Eva's age. The only problem over the years is that Eva did not become very attached to Melina and Penelope."

"It's been a hard time for Eva." Dumbledore said, looking up at Lupin from his seat. "The good thing is, the last of her family has reunited with her. Sadly, the last of her family is Harry. When you approach him on the offer from Rome, he is to be accompanied by his sister. Without that agreement, I'm afraid that I'll have to send a less competent individual into the serpent's lair."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Also," Dumbledore took out a rolled parchment from his cabinet, giving it to Remus. "Give this to Harry." Remus looked at the scroll. "It's James' notebook. I'm sure Potter would someday want to read what his father thought during war. It is invaluable to Greece."

Remus took the scroll and tucked it into his robes.

"Tell Potter that by agreeing on the mission, he would not only do a great favor to me, but a great favor to all of Greece."

Remus nodded, before heading for the Academy grand entrance and into the cool Athenian night. Tomorrow would be a big day.


End file.
